Coming Home
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After Dan reveals Gossip Girl's identity to the world, the other half of the site decides to make her reappearance in the Upper East Side. She has one weekend to make things right. One person in particular comes to mind. Will she be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

I read it on my computer as I was finishing up my class. To be honest, I was kind of pissed off. It wasn't that it was a secret. I knew from the beginning. I was upset that one: he hadn't waited like he said he would, and two: he took all of the credit. I needed to head back immediately. I was planning on coming back at the end of the semester, but I suddenly needed to be there to scold my brother. I hopped on the first flight to New York. I decided to put it in my password as I soon as I arrived.

"Gossip Girl, here, well the female aspect of it. You probably know who I am. I've arrived in JFK airport to make my return to the Upper East Side. You know you love me XOXO." I typed before I hit send.

No sooner than half an hour after I arrived did my ride show up.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Dan asked me. "You weren't supposed to be back until the end of the semester."

"That was when you were supposed to make your big post." I reminded him. "You agreed we would wait until I was back."

"Well _The Spectator _was failing, so I decided to help Nate out." Dan explained. "I see that I have angered you based on the fact that you managed to post before I shut the site down."

"Well you took all of the credit for _our _website." I replied. "In the first few years, I made almost as many posts as you did."

"You told me that you wanted nothing more to do with it." He pointed out.

"That didn't mean that I wanted you to go all Mark Zuckerberg on me." I argued. "Ugh, I just spent 5 and half hours on a flight. I want to go home."

So he took me home. When I got there, I was greeted with a warm welcome from my father.

"I definitely wasn't suspecting this." He said. "Your brother made quite the news."

"Dad, it was both of us." I replied. "We were Gossip Girl together."

"I kind of figured that out." Dad remarked. "Your brother isn't that good of an actor that he managed to convince me that he learned the jargon of the popular girls all by himself. I don't know if I should be proud or ashamed of you two."

"You know we never meant to hurt anyone." Dan replied.

"So are you going back after the weekend?" Dad questioned.

"I need to finish up the semester before I come back permanently. I'm transferring to NYU." I explained. "I was going to surprise you at Christmas, but I really felt the need to come back now."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I wonder who that could be.

Okay, so I know this is short, but I need to go to bed. I've seen a lot of stories that take place in the five-year time skip. I've never seen anything that takes place immediately after the reveal. There will be a few differences, like who Rufus ends up with, but mostly things will be the same. So who is at the door? Well it's someone who wasn't in the finale if that helps you guess. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom?" I asked after answering the door. There was Alison Humphrey standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to your brother." Mom said. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school."

"Alison, it's good to see you." Dad greeted her. I like that they were at least on good terms. "If you're here to talk about a certain website, you need to talk to both of our children."

"So you were in on this too." She stated as she looked over the two of us. "Why am I not surprised? Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Mom, we did this because this was what the people wanted. We gave them something that they could talk about." I explained.

"At least we didn't do this the Perez Hilton thing and draw pictures of male organs on people." Dan joked. "Look, Mom we never meant to hurt anyone from this. We made some mistakes and at points it got out of control. We were actually about to shut the site down for good."

"Well I guess I can't punish you considering that both of you are adults now." She stated. "It's also good to see you again, Jen. I thought you were never coming back after you went to London."

"I actually was going to come back after the semester was done." I explained to her. "After wanting to get out so bad, I realized how much I missed New York. I was going to transfer to NYU in the spring. So, Dan, I never asked you how your quest to get Serena back was going."

"As of right now, we are officially together." Dan remarked. "Also, Chuck and Blair got married and all is right in the world."

"Well I should probably get heading back." Mom declared.

"Alison, why don't you stay for dinner?" Dad suggested. "I think we could all use some catching up."

"I'm gonna go out for a little while." I explained. "I'll be back in time for dinner which I assume is going to be chili. Some things will never change."

I went out the door. I knew that I would have to make amends with certain people. I hope Serena would forgive me. She was probably going to be my sister-in-law someday and I did not want her to continue hating me.

I went out onto the streets of New York. I took a cab to the Upper East Side.

"Hey, can you hold the door?" A voice asked. I knew that voice. Oh no, I did not want to see her here.

"Drive now." I commanded.

"Sorry, Miss, I can't leave paying customers." The driver told me. Great, now I'm going to die.

I sighed as the brunette model entered the vehicle.

"Jenny." She remarked in surprise.

"Hi, Agnes." I greeted her politely. I didn't have any reason to be polite since she made my life miserable, but I was anyway.

"I heard that you were back in town.' She remarked.

"Agnes, can we just not talk to each other and go where we need to go?" I requested.

"You have all of the reason in the world to hate me." She declared. "I made your life hell and almost put you through something completely horrible. I guess it was justice what happened to me."

"I was the one who got…" She remarked as tears came to her eyes. I closed the cabbie window and gave her a hug. "Why are you showing me pity? You should be happy that I got what deserved."

"Agnes, no one deserves to be raped." I told her. "I'm sorry that that happened to you."

"I did some horrible things to you and I wanted to forget it all. For the most part, I did until today when your brother posted that article." She explained. "I guess I'll always have the scars from it."

"You know, I was thinking of starting my own line." I remarked. "Maybe you could be the face of it."

"I don't understand why you would do that for me. I haven't done much modeling in the past few years since it happened." She explained.

"You should come with me. I was going to Waldorf Designs to see if I could get my job back. I could pitch you for my line." I suggested.

"You know I'm not used to people being nice to me." Agnes admitted as I told the driver to take us to Blair's mother's shop. "I was really impressed by what you and your brother managed to do. The fact that you managed to keep it a secret for six years is also really impressive. All I could think of when I found out about it was 'That bitch is a genius'."

We arrived at the boutique not long after and I paid the driver to go away. That was one thing that was different about living in London. I drove everywhere, on the other side of the road and the other side of the car. I need to remember to sell that before I come back.

I walked into the shop and she sheepishly followed behind me. I think she was nervous because Eleanor Waldorf was one of the biggest names in the fashion industry.

I didn't seem to find Eleanor. What I did was the new Mrs. Bass. I don't know if I was ready to face her. I at least needed to ask her if her mom was here.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Blair greeted me. Oh crap. She then gave me a hug. "It's good to see you J."

"I don't understand. I thought you hated me." I replied. I looked at Agnes and was left with a sense of déjà vu. Now I was on the other side.

"Well I dated your brother and that made it harder to hate you." She explained. "Is that the girl who drugged you and destroyed all of your dresses?"

"I've decided to give her another chance." I remarked. I then whispered. "She had some really bad things happen to her, and while some may believe it's karma, it was too much, especially since your husband tried to do it to me."

"So why are the two of you here?" Blair asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"I need to talk to your mom about getting my job back." I responded.

"My mom is taking some time off of the company and has left control of it to me. I don't know if you've heard, but I just had first successful launch." Blair boasted. Wow, I didn't even know that Blair was interested in fashion. "So what exactly were you planning to do if I gave you your job back?"

"Well, I wanted to start my own line. This brings me to why I brought Agnes with me. I want her to be my first model." I told her.

"You know there hasn't been another line under Waldorf Designs in years." She mentioned.

"I understand, but I think that this could be a great opportunity for both of us." I replied.

"How long are you going to be in town?" She asked.

"I need to be back on Sunday night." I responded. I felt kind of tired. This is my first time with jet lag.

"Well how about you make me something by Saturday?" Blair suggested. "If I like it, I'll give you the job and we can work together when you get back."

"Okay." I agreed. "I was pretty sure that I could do that."

"Well I need to get going." Agnes announced. "Thank you for the help. She wrote down something on a piece of paper. Here's my number. You can call me when you get back."

She walked out with a smile on her face.

"So just to be clear, your brother is shutting that site with the name we will never speak of again down, right?" Blair asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "The post I made today will be the last."

"Good." She remarked. "You can go now."

I walked out the door and collided with someone as I did.

"Jenny?" He asked.

"Nate." I responded.

So I know the pairing of Rufus and Alison may not be the preferred choice, but I'm trying to keep it as close to canon as popular. I just cannot justify Rufus and Lisa Loeb. If Serena's parents can get back together, so can Dan and Jenny's. Also, a lot of people probably don't like Agnes, but I am such a big Willa Holland fan that I want her redeemed. And lastly, it's Nate. What are he and Jenny going to say to each other? Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jenny?" He repeated as if I wasn't really in front of him. I pinched him so he was know I was there.

"Hi, Nate." I told him.

"I thought you were in school in London." He remarked.

"I came home for the weekend." I replied. I was getting a little tired of explaining this to be honest. "I had to after what my brother did."

"Yeah, Dan is Gossip Girl, but I guess you knew that." He stated.

"Well, Gossip Girl is a title that is more fitting of me." I explained. He looked confused, even though he looks like that kind of often. 'It was too big for one person to handle. Though, I wanted out and he let me out. I just didn't think that he would go and say that he did it all by himself. Anyway, how are you?"

"Well I may finally be out of debt." Nate replied. "I also have a 17-year-old girlfriend."

"Is that even legal?" I asked.

"Yes, she checked." He replied quickly. He noticed me smirking. "What?"

"I'm just intrigued by the fact that you're dating a girl 4 years younger than you when one that was 2 years younger was off-limits." I replied.

"You know that there was a lot more to it than that." He reminded me. That time was not one of my proudest moments. I really wasn't just doing it for me. I didn't hate Serena. I just wanted to get her and Dan back together. It kind of sucked that Nate had a new girlfriend, but I guess him accepting me back was just a pipe dream.

"So were you doing here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well now that I have a story and my paper probably isn't going under, I wanted to interview Blair about her successful launch." He told me.

"Isn't interviewing your friends considered unethical?" I questioned.

"Well I can worry more about ethics when I get off the ground." He replied.

"Maybe you could interview me sometime then." I suggested. "I need to get going. I am eating dinner with my family."

"I'll give you a ride." He offered. I guess he was still the white night.

"What about Blair?" I asked.

"I should probably give her a call." He remarked. "Stopping by unannounced may not be the best way to do this. I don't even know if Blair wants to do an interview."

We got into his limo and it began to move as I wondered what I was going to say to him.

"So what's your girlfriend like?" I inquired.

"Well she is interesting with a free-spirited personality." Nate explained. "Not long after we got together, I thought she was cheating on me with a guy who turned out to be her father."

I could only laugh at that.

"Serena put the idea in my head. She happened to dating said father." He explicated. "At least I did not call her a slut to her father's face like she did."

"Well I see that Serena is still pretty much the same." I remarked. "I'm glad that she and Dan are back together."

I then noticed that the limo had stopped. I guess we were at the loft.

"Looks like this is where I get off." I declared. "Maybe I'll see you again before I go back to London."

"I hope so." Nate admitted. Well it was good to know that I got under his skin.

I went inside of the loft and used my key to enter. It seemed that I got there right on time. Dad was just serving up the chili. You know this was going to be the first family dinner consisting solely of our immediate family in 5 years. I was happy about it. I mean I did like Lilly, but I didn't want anyone to replace my mom.

"So, Mom, are you still dating Jerome?" I asked.

"Jerome?" Dad questioned.

"He was a former football player, but not Jerome Bettis." Mom explained. "Anyway, no he and I broke up. We were just too different."

"Well dad has his share of relationship horror stories." Dan remarked. "I managed to find him on the couch with a con artist."

"I don't think that we need to talk about that." Dad declared. I wanted to know more about this since it was the first I was hearing about it.

"Come on, Dad. It's over so we can laugh about it." Dan proposed. "I mean it's perfectly normal for you to date a 22-year-old."

"Okay, laugh it up." Dad replied. "At least I wasn't pretending to be a girl online."

I had a feeling that people were going to make fun of him for years to come for that. He had to know that would happen when he let it out.

"Hey, there are people that do that do a lot worse than me." Dan replied. "Have you ever heard of catfishing?"

"No." Mom replied.

"It's basically when someone goes on online dating sites or Facebook pretending to be someone else. It's a really cruel practice." I explained.

The rest of the dinner was nice. I really liked it.

"Well I should really be going." Mom remarked before she went out the door. Dad was just standing there.

"Go offer to walk her to her car." I instructed him. He can't have lost all of his game, can he? He went outside and did just that.

"So I should probably get going too." Dan announced. "I happen to have my own place, now."

"I'll come by tomorrow to check it out." I promised.

A little while later, Dad returned and Dan had left.

"So I guess it's just going to be us for the night." He announced.

"Yeah." I agreed as I looked around the loft. It hadn't changed much. "So, I didn't sign up for housing in the spring. I was hoping that I could stay here. That is assuming that we're not all dead because the world ends of course."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what the Mayans were talking about." Dad pointed out. "Anyway, I'd be glad to have you back here and I hope that everything works out for you."

"I do too." I replied. "So did you get Mom's number?"

"Jenny, I know what you're trying to do and I don't think it's a good idea." He proclaimed.

"Come on, Dad, you and Lilly have been broken up for a while." I told him. "I think you and Mom should give it another shot. I mean who else are you going to date? Lisa Loeb?"

"I haven't even seen her in years." Dad responded. "I don't know why anyone would think that I would date her."

"Good night Dad." I told him.

"Good night, Jen." He replied.

In the morning, I woke up and made my way to Dan's place. I hoped that I wouldn't be too early. It turned out that I wasn't the only person arriving at the time that I did.

"H…hi Serena." I stammered.

"Dan told me that you were back." She declared. "I also happened to read your post before the site shut down last night. It's good to see you?"

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Serena responded. "How's Eric?"

"He's good. I haven't talked to him in a few days." I answered. "I actually didn't tell him I was coming. Maybe I should have and I could have brought him with me. He wants to stay in school there, but I want to come back."

Okay, I need to watch my motor mouth. At that time, Dan's door opened up.

"So it seems that my two favorite girls in the world are here." Dan commented. "Please both of you come inside. Would either of you like anything to drink?"

"No, I think I'm good." I replied. Things were still kind of uncomfortable around Serena. I was glad that she didn't hate me.

"So what do you know about this girl that Nate's dating?" I asked.

"Please don't tell me that you're still hooked on him." Serena remarked.

"I just know that Nate has been burned by girls in the past and I want to know more about her." I told them. "I don't want him to get his heart broken. I care about him. He told me that you were going out with her father before. What does he think about them?"

"Well he doesn't like the idea of his daughter dating an older guy." Serena replied. "She's the queen bee of Constance. She also tried to ruin Blair's launch, but that plan backfired and Blair ended up enlisting her to help take down Bart."

"Chuck and Blair didn't _kill_ him, did they?" I asked.

"No, but he tried to kill Chuck, twice." Dan explained. "He ran at Chuck and fell off the top of the building."

"It seems like I missed a lot." I declared. I then looked to Serena. "So I have to design a dress that Blair will like. Can you help me with that?"

In the next chapter, Jenny is going to meet Sage and also Chuck will appear. Plus there was a good old-fashioned Humphrey family dinner. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know how to sew." Serena remarked.

"No, I mean I need a suggestion of what Blair might be looking for." I replied. "You know her better than anyone, and I haven't even seen her line."

"It's based on the uniform that we wore." Serena explained. What? I would have to see this.

"Do you have pictures by any chance?" I asked.

Serena then proceeded to take out her iPad and pull up some pictures from the launch. I can't believe that Blair actually designed a line based on a school uniform. Even more incredulous was the fact that the clothes looked amazing.

"Okay, so this doesn't really help me." I admitted.

"Well you've always had a talent for coming up with something from nothing." Dan told me. "The only advice that I have for you is go for some color. Spring is coming up after all."

I rolled my eyes. I would have to go by the fabric store later. I bet that they were going to be surprised to see me again too. I was probably going to the Manhattan one as opposed to the Brooklyn one. I wonder if I should wear the dress make or just bring it in.

"You know I wouldn't mind you designing my wedding dress someday." Serena mused.

"Are you two engaged?" I asked in surprise.

"No." The two of them answered simultaneously.

"I mean when I do get married, whether that is to Dan or someone else." Serena replied.

"I know my brother would be an idiot to let you marry someone else." I remarked.

"Well, I am definitely not an idiot." Dan stated. "However, I don't think we need to rush into marriage like Chuck and Blair did, which we know only happened because they were pretty much forced."

"So, I should probably get going. I have a lot of work to do." I announced.

I went out to the near the fabric store and I decided that I would get a coffee first. It was a good thing that I decided to because I happened to see someone that I very much wanted to see.

"So we meet again." I commented as I walked up to him outside.

"Well that's what happens when we live in the same city." Nate replied.

"I guess you better used to seeing a lot more of me then." I responded. "So are you by yourself?"

"No, I'm actually with my girlfriend." He answered. Before I could say anything, a girl with short black hair walked out of the café.

"Oh my god: are you really here?" The girl asked. "_The_ Jenny Humphrey?"

"That's me." I replied, not knowing who the hell I was talking to.

"Jenny, this is my girlfriend, Sage." Nate introduced.

"I'm sorry if I sound starstruck, but I grew up idolizing you." Sage explained. Okay, that was kind of creepy. I also didn't know that I had fans. Something about her just made me not like her at all.

"It's nice to meet you." I lied.

"So what are you doing back in New York?" Sage asked me.

"I came back to see my family and see if I could get a job. I can't stay and chat. I have to go next and get some fabric for a new dress that I'm making." I replied. I guess I wouldn't be having coffee.

"Do you need any help?" Nate asked.

"I didn't peg you as the type to know anything about clothes." I quipped.

"I mean do you think that you'll need any help carrying things." Nate offered. He's so hot when he is chivalrous.

"I guess you can help." I stated. I looked at Sage. "That is if you don't mind me borrowing him, of course."

I was going to play fair this time. Sabotage was not very becoming of me.

"Sure." Sage replied.

I wasn't actively trying to steal her man. I wonder if she would break up with him if I asked. That actually seems like a Blair thing to do. I am not Blair and I am not the same girl that I was in high school. I definitely wasn't my freshman self, though I still had the same design skills. I don't know what I even had to be afraid of. Blair was going to love what I make.

"So why are you taking a break from your girlfriend to hang out with me?" I asked as we entered the store.

"Because I only have one weekend to hang out with you." He remarked. "We used to be really good friends."

"Yeah and then you kissed me." I pointed out.

"Actually I kissed you before we became friends." He countered. "I kissed you before I even knew who you were because you look eerily similar to Serena from the back."

"So, what are you going to do now that you've got your paper off the guard with the 'article of the century'?" I questioned.

"Well, unfortunately, I can't just ride that one article." He declared. "I have to keep going and getting more big stories. I at least want to be as big as The_ New York Post_."

"Well I will do that interview." I reiterated as I browsed the racks. "I probably won't have time to do it this weekend, but we can do it over Skype when I get back to school. Dan threw you a bone. Now it's my turn."

"So Bart's wake is tomorrow." He stated. "I don't know if you were interested, but I thought that you should know in case you decide to go."

"Well it seems like I've seen everyone but Chuck since coming back and that would probably be a good place to find him." I remarked. "I probably won't be the other girl besides his wife that I slept with there…okay that sounded a lot better before it came out of my mouth."

"Well Blair really changed Chuck. She made him fall in love and that's pretty special." Nate replied. "I wouldn't have suspected it. I grew up thinking I'd marry her and Chuck would start his own porn company."

"Well I've got all that I need right now." I told him before I went to register and paid for everything. "So do you wanna help me get all of this stuff in the cab? I don't need a ride."

"Sure." He answered.

The next day, I walked into my old home with my family where the wake was being held. I actually decided that I would wear the dress that I made, metaphorically killing two birds with one stone.

"What's Dr. Vee Dubs doing here?" I whispered to Dan.

"I don't know." Dan whispered back. "He's probably here to comfort his ex-wife."

I then noticed someone that I wasn't expecting to see.

"Eric?" I asked before I hugged him. "What are you doing here? Okay, you don't have to answer that, but I didn't know you were coming."

"I got in this morning." He told me. "Why did you come here?"

"Dan." I replied.

"Don't I ask get a hug?" Chuck asked. I went over and gave him one. "It's good to see you here, Jennifer."

"It's good to see you, Charles." I responded. "Congratulations. So is your wife around? I need to show her the dress that I made."

"I heard you were wanting to work for her after you finish the semester." He replied. "She's over by the bar at the moment."

I walked over the bar and found Blair. I hoped that she wasn't too tipsy to provide me with feedback.

"What do you think?" I asked as I showed off my red satin dress.

"I think we need to talk more about having your line." Blair replied. "I don't think I should let you just walk right in and have your own line. That's not to say I won't give it to you, but I think it would be good to wait. You are hired, though."

I smiled as I looked over at Nate, who was here was again with Sage.

"You're not over him, are you?" Blair asked. "Well if it's going to be Serena and your brother and me and Chuck, it might as well be you and Nate. That's how I always thought everything would go before that tramp Vanessa went and ruined everything. Well she's gone now."

I didn't have a problem with her speaking ill of Vanessa. She used to be my friend, but I had deleted her from my life just Dan had.

"I'm not going to do what I did before." I remarked as I noticed Jack Bass making out with Georgina. I didn't know what to say about that, so I'll just ignore it.

"Well Chuck and I are having a wedding reception tonight. You should come." Blair declared. "Nate will be there."

"Sure." I replied.

So Jenny will be working at Waldorf and also found out that she has a fangirl. So what is going to happen at the party. There will be singing that reveals some feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to the party. I didn't know what to expect. I know Nate had a girlfriend. He was kind of hard to read sometimes. I thought he was into me before when he didn't seem to be and when he was he was, I didn't see it.

"Thank you, everything for showing up." Chuck declared. "I'm glad that you're all here to celebrate my marriage to the marvelous Blair Waldorf. Although our marriage was sudden, that doesn't make it any less real. I hope that all of you are you to wish us good luck and let's have a hell of a party."

Well that seemed like Chuck Bass being Chuck Bass. I grabbed a glass of wine and began to drink. I was probably the only underage person there. I was in a good place right now. I had a new job, and I had made peace with all of my enemies. The only thing that I didn't have was the guy that I wanted. Maybe I didn't need him right now. He and Sage could be broken up by the time that I come back from England. I personally don't think that their relationship is going to last.

"So I've decided that for music we are going to have an open mike night." Blair replied. That was interesting. I noticed a piano. I was a feeling a little bit drunk, so I decided to be brave and went up on the stage. I had taken a piano class since I wanted to minor in music.

"Okay, let me start by saying that I didn't write this song." I stated. "I heard this song at a Paramore concert in London."

I then began to play.

_Can't count the years on one hand  
that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you_

Make you feel, make you feel better  
It's not a walk in the park  
to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
we sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time, I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
and one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
and even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby not a day goes by  
that I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

Yeah, it didn't quite fit. There was a round of applause. I got up and walked over to where Nate and Sage were. I wish that she wasn't invited.

"You're a really good singer." She complimented.

"It's not my career of choice, but thank you." I replied. "It would probably be what I would do if I wasn't a designer."

"So were you singing that about anyone in particular?" Nate asked me. I obviously didn't want to tell him the truth here.

"It's actually the only song that I know how to play on the piano…well the only good song." I responded. That was true. What kind of teacher teaches someone to old standards and children's songs? Well I got an A in the class.

A little later, I had to go to the bathroom and fix my makeup. As I came out of the stall, I noticed Sage, who happened to look very angry.

"So you think that you can just come here and steal my boyfriend?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied. I wasn't going to stoop to her level.

"Everyone knows that you like Nate and then go about singing this song about being still into him and lying about it?" She responded.

"Look, I am going back to London in the morning, so I'm certainly not looking for a boyfriend right now." I countered.

She then proceeded to shove me into one of the stalls, thankfully I didn't get wet.

"You need to stay away from Nate." She threatened me.

I walked out of the bathroom. My hair was all messed up and I'm pretty sure that my hand was bleeding. As I was coming out, Nate was the first to spot me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend attacked me." I replied. "Look Nate, I do still have feelings for you, but I'm not trying to win you back. I wouldn't try to do that again. I didn't do anything and I didn't say anything. I definitely didn't come back for you."

"Did anyone else see it?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "But I promise that I'm not lying. She's going to say that she didn't do anything."

"Well it was just a misunderstanding." Nate pointed out. That may be true but that wasn't the issue.

"Nate, she attacked me." I reiterated. "That's unprovoked violence. You can't honestly be okay with that."

"Well I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Nate admitted.

"Well you shouldn't ignore signs of violence when you're dating someone." I declared. "It's a sign of obsession. As someone who has experienced obsession, I know. I saw a therapist to get my attraction to a much more sane level. I may have never acted on them, but I want to seriously injure Serena. That's how bad it was. It was a real problem and something that I don't like to talk about."

I decided that I should just go home from there. I needed to start packing. I hoped that everything would work out and that I could be with Nate someday, but now with the right time when he had his psycho girlfriend.

In the morning, I went to the airport by myself. I prepared for my flight back to London. I went to the gate and to my surprise, I found Nate sitting on a bench.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I broke up with Sage last night." He replied. "It's not because she attacked you. It's the fact that you still manage to love me after two years. I really wish that things weren't down differently between us."

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't wait until I came back to tell me this." I pointed out.

"I didn't want to wait until you came back from London to tell you this." He replied. That was when he gave me kiss.

So there's going to be one more chapter which will probably involve a wedding. Whose wedding exactly, you'll have to wait and see. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here I was. I was in a room getting ready. I was wearing a white dress. I had actually designed my own dress. I guess there was the cool part. It was 2014 and the world didn't end. After two years, I was tying the knot. We had gotten engaged six months ago. I can't believe that I was getting married before my brother. I don't know what he was waiting for to be honest.

I heard the door open and looked to see my parents. I smiled at them. I had agreed to use less makeup. I hadn't worn this little since I was 14.

"There's my little girl." Dad replied.

"I'm not exactly a little girl anymore." I countered.

"I was just savoring the moment." He replied. I smiled. I was glad seeing my parents back together. They were the only ones who did. Serena and Eric's parents had also reconciled. Blair's hadn't because her dad was still gay. Also Chuck and Blair had a son named Henry who was about a year old.

"So are you sure that you want to do this?" Mom asked. "Now is your last chance after all. I wouldn't hold anything against you if you did."

"No, I want to do this." I replied. "I'm ready for this."

I needed to find my veil though.

At that time someone else came in.

"It's five minutes until show time." Agnes remarked. She was my maid of honor, which made Blair and Serena a little bit jealous. I gave each of my parents a hug before they left.

"I need help finding my veil." I stated.

"How could you lose your veil?" The brunette model asked in disbelief.

"I didn't lose it, I just misplaced it." I corrected. "Just help me look for it."

After a few minutes, the alarm on her phone went off.

"Looks like you're going to have to go without it because we don't have any more time." She said.

I sighed and walked to the back of the church entrance. It was there that I met my dad. The wedding march began to play as I we walked down the aisle together. I looked at my soon-to-be husband and smiled. The music stopped as I reached the altar. Cyrus, who had also officiated Blair and Chuck's wedding began to speak.

"Good morning everyone." He stated. I could never get over how much he sounded like Rex from _Toy Story_. "We are gathered here today to join Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald and Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey in holy matrimony. We will start by having the bride and groom recite their vows."

Nate went first.

"I vow to love you for all my life and always be there for you when you need me and to be there for any children that we have in the future. If I have to leave work for you, I will." He replied.

Why was I forgetting what I wrote now? I wrote a lot down in my book and I was drawing a blank.

"Okay, so I had something written down, but at this moment, when I need to, I can't remember what it was." I admitted. "So, I vow to be the most wonderful wife and maybe mother that you could ask for. I vow not to make you sleep in another room just because you're snoring."

That one got laughter from the crowd.

"And most importantly, I vow to always love you." I finished.

"Do you, Nathaniel, take Jennifer to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Cyrus asked.

"I do." Nate responded.

"Do you, Jennifer, take Nathaniel to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The old man repeated.

"I do." I replied.

"Then by the powerful vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He declared. Nate did as told and kissed me and it was a hell of a kiss.

The End

So, Nate and Jenny are married. Rufus and Alison got back together and Blair had Henry. We got another appearance from Agnes and Cyrus also showed up to do the ceremony. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
